Why did you not tell me?
by Captain Voxland
Summary: AU: Newt ends up in a coma after battling Grindelwald, but something else is wrong with him when he wakes up. still waiting for the next movie
1. The dark Wizard

The year 1926, the place, New York City. Newton Scamander, or to his friends Newt just battled the most dangerous dark wizard of his time, without a scratch on him, or did he? Did he get hurt, Newt does not even know when he stood in the subway after they said goodbye to Jacob. Newt stood away from his friends and the president. _Theseus, if I tell you what happened I will never hear the end of this._ Newt let out a shaky sigh. Then Newt's hands started to shake but then he shook his head and walked over to everyone. "Mr. Scamander thank you again and I'm sorry," Newt nodded as he shifted his feet feeling a little unbalanced. Tina looked at him concerned. "Newt are you ok?" Tina asked looking at her sister who nodded getting ready to read his mind if needed. Newt simply nodded, however, he fell to the ground landing with his case still in hand. The last thing he heard was Tina yelling his name.

Tina felt panic when she saw Newt go down. That's why she was by his side calling his name and shaking him gently. "Newt, Newt. Someone help!" she called him with tears in her eyes as the Aurors ran to Newt and checked him over. They did not tell her anything all they did was bring him along not saying a word. Tina ran after them calling his name. _What did Grindelwald do to you?_ Tina asked running after the Aurors that had Newt. Tina knew that Newt will be ok, but that did not stop her from panicking. _Don't worry Newt you will be just fine._ She thought as she meets up with were they took Newt. "Don't worry he will be just fine. However, he is in a coma. Whatever that dark wizard did to him was not good but I'm sure he will be fine," one of the Aurors said before they took Newt away.

They brought Newt into an infirmary, were the minister of magic is. They had told him about Newt. He was sitting by him watching him sleep and writing a letter to Newt's older brother Theseus. He wrote.

"Dear Theseus Scamander,

I am writing to you from New York. I have good news for you and bad news. The good news is that Grindelwald has been captured. However, the bad news is that your brother Newton battled him and was injured and is in a coma. If you wish to see him come right away. I know your busy but your brother needs you,

The Minister of Magic," he sighed and folded the note. Then he called his owl, gave it to him, and watched it fly out the window. The minister looked at Newt with a sigh. _What have you gotten yourself into Scamander?_ He thought getting off his chair and walking out of the infirmary.

Days have past and Newt still layed there unconscious for a long time, not moving but inside Newt was screaming and begging for help. _Why did he do this to me? Tina where are you?_ He yelled inside but no one heard him, not even the doctors, or his brother that just walked in along with Tina which was weird.

"So you're the one who my brother has been hanging out with on this trip that he never told me about," he said with a smirk. Tina simply nodded as she looks at Newt. "Oh, Newton what did you get yourself into?" He asked mostly to himself but Tina opened her mouth then she closed it again. She shook her head and sat down next to Newt.

"What happened Miss Goldstein?" Theseus asked a few hours into the silent visiting hours. Tina sighed.

"He battled Grindelwald. He shocked him. Long story of what they were fighting over, but Newt is a hero, even though you cant see it," Tina says with a little confidence in her voice. Theseus gives her a half smile then a frown came on his face when he looked down at his younger brother.

"You know Newt did not talk about you," Tina said a few minutes later, then off his look, she added. "Not all siblings can be like me and my sister, but he never told me he had a brother," she said getting off the chair that she had been sitting on and walked over to his case.

Newt woke with pain shooting up his spine and around his body. _Welcome back nephew, I can't believe you have not told anyone._ Newt shook the thought away. That was from his dream that felt so real. _What did he do to me?_ Newt thought looking around the infirmary. He saw his case neatly by his bed as well as his coat which hangs on the door. His wand was on the end table with Pickett his beloved Bowtruckle sitting on top of it as if he was guarding it. "Hello Pickett," Newt said to the Beast that smiled at him. "Are you watching my wand?" he said with a chuckle. That chuckle was short lived however because more pain shot up his spine and the wizard winced in pain. Then to Newt surprise, his older brother ran into his room.

"Hello dear brother," Theseus said folding his arms. Newt gave his brother a sheepish smile. Then he cleared his throat.

"Hello thee, I, I know I have a lot to talk about," he paused as another shot of pain went up his spine. "But can I ask, what are you doing here?" Newt asked looking at his coat hanging on the wall.

"You are hurt little brother, I needed to see you," Newt raised his eyebrows. "Oh, don't give me that look, you know I care for you deeply," Newt chuckled.

"Ow," Newt said as he reached out his hand for Pickett. The beast walked onto his hand as he looks at it.

"Oh, Newton, we have to tell mother this you know," Newt nodded and bit his lip. Then he closed his eyes. However, his eyes snapped open again when he saw the images from his coma dream. Theseus looked at him concerned when he saw fear in his brother's eyes. "What is it Newt?" he asked walking closer to his brother's bedside. Newt did not answer or look at his brother.

Hours have past and Newt was walking around after a visit with Tina of course and her sister. Newt, however, did not mention about his dream or what the dark wizard said to him. _You are my nephew,_ Newt shook his head again and looked at Queenie who obviously heard his thoughts but she did not say anything about it. She however nodded and walked over to her sister.

"So little brother are you ready to go home?" Theseus asked as he looks at Newt's side. It had a big cut right down his rips. Newt gave him a smile that seemed a little forced because he could not stop thinking about that dream. _Is this true? I cant tell Theseus, I just can't._ Newt let out a shaky sigh and nodded, but he did not say anything.

Newt and his brother were at the docks. They had argued about how they would get home, but after a while, they agreed to take the boat because any other form of travel would injure Newt more. So they stood in line for the boat. Theseus looked at his brother to see if he had everything, he smiled when he saw his brother's magical case, that held all of his beasts. "Do you have your wand, Newton?" His brother asked Newt who was holding his injured side with his free hand. Newt looked at the boat and patted his coat pocket. His brother nodded as they moved in the line. They were the last on the boat. They did not care, however, for they got the first pick of the rooms because everyone else wanted to look at the busy city one last time. By the time that Newt and his brother got to there room, Newt was in so much pain that Theseus had to carry him to one of the beds in the room. "Newton, this is your own fault you know," Theseus said with a sigh. Newt laughed a little, as he tried to take his coat off. Theseus helped him take it off, but Newt winced in pain when his brother pulled off his coat. The Magizoologist closed his eyes in pain, but then they snapped open again with fear in his eyes as he looked in the direction of his brother. "Look newt you need to tell me what is going on ok," he said voice strong but a little unsteady. Newt, however, did not say anything all he did was close his eyes. Despite the visions of the dark wizard, Newt fell asleep.

Newt woke with a scream but nothing came out no words, no sound. He quickly looked over to where his brother was working. This makes Newt smirk because it was around midnight, and Newt would have stayed up this late too. Newt looked at his brother's owl that made noises. _You know nephew he is also my nephew too, and you both can join me. All you have to do is free me from this prison._ Newt's eyes grew wide. Then he shook his head and let out a scream that was in his throat. Theseus jumped and looked over to his brother whose eyes closed again. Then he saw his eyes snap open. _I will always be here nephew._ "Get out of my head!" Newt yelled making his brother flinch, for it's been a while since he heard his younger soft-spoken, little brother yell.

"Newt, Newt whats wrong?" However, Newt did not seem to listen, for the sounds of the dark wizard was too loud. _"Join me, nephew, join me, nephew,"_ Newt screamed as he put his hands to his ears. Theseus's owl screeched and flapped its wings. As Newt fell to the ground.

Theseus felt a rush of relief when his brother finally calmed down. "What the hell? Newton, what happened? Tell me," Theseus demanded. Newt looked at his owl and sighed. Then he shook his head.

"No, I, I cant tell you, I'm, I'm sorry," Newt said looking down at his case. "Did you feed my creatures?" Newt asked avoiding the question and changing the subject. Theseus let out an annoyed grown and nodded. Then he went back to the desk across the room. Newt also let out a sigh and pulled out his journal and wrote.

" _1926, November 16,_

 _Oh, dear, this is getting out of hand. I don't know how to tell him, but how do you tell your brother that you see Grindelwald everytime that you close your eyes. Also, he told you that he is your uncle. Why did he tell me this? I don't know. Life was so much better back in New York. Well, I guess I have to tell him, not yet though, not yet,_

 _-Newt Scamander."_

Newt put his journal and looked over to Theseus and closed his eyes again.

It was the first morning on the boat back home. Newt, however, slept for most of the morning and Theseus wondered what is wrong with his brother. He needed answers. So when Newt woke up Theseus was right there. "Good morning Newt," Theseus said with a smile on his face. Newt, however, did not need to look at him to see that he wanted to know something.

"Good morning Thee. You want to know whats wrong?" this was not a question. Newt sighed and looked away from his older brother. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theseus nod. "This is something I don't think you can fix, ok brother," Theseus nodded but when Newt opened his mouth no words came. _Grindelwald_ Newt sighed. "I'm sorry brother but I can't say, even if I, I try to," Newt said with defeat in his voice. His bother looks at him and sighed.

"Newt, I think we have to take you to the ministry," Newt looked away and did not respond. "I know, I know, you hate them but since I'm the head," Newt nodded and sat up. Then he walked over to Oliver his brother's Great gray owl.

"Hello Oliver," Newt said petting the animal. Theseus watched silently as his brother sat down and took Pickett into his hands.

"Is that a new beast Newt?" his brother asked. Newt did not meet his eyes, but this is normal for the young wizard. Theseus saw his little brothers face bean.

"This is Pickett. He is a Bowtruckle. He has some attachment issues," Newt said with a smile.

The brothers decided to go to the deck of the ship. Newt put Pickett in his pocket. It was around lunchtime now. "Are you hungry Newton?' Theseus asked Newt who simply nodded as they walked up to order something. However, when the brothers were standing in line Grindelwald decided to make an appearance. _"going to get some food with your loving brother. Oh, how sweet. You cant tell him, you cant tell him about me talking to you inside your little head,"_ Newt sighed and put his hands in his pockets. Theseus smiled at his brother but it was a half-smile. Because he saw the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry Newton, everything will be ok," Newt did not say anything he just nodded again. The brothers sat down waiting for their food, with both brothers lost in thought about the same thing. This is when a family came up to their table.

"Do you mind if we sit here sir?" a man asked. Theseus gave him a polite smile and nodded. Newt was looking at his journal when a boy sat down as well as his family. The family was just a father, son, and daughter. It was kind of like their family but they did not have a father only a mother. "Are you too going home or taking a trip?" the father asked Theseus. Who smiled at him.

"Going home. My brother and I are going home," Theseus said looking at Newt. "Are you going home or trip?" Theseus asked the same question. The father also smiled.

"We are going on our first trip together as a family," Newt at this point was not listening for he was getting uncomfortable being around everyone even his brother. Newt cleared his throat.

"Thee, can I?" Theseus nodded sensing his brother's discomfort. Newt nodded to the family, got off his chair and went to check on his beasts.

Newt walked down the stairs to his and Theseus's room. Oliver made a noise when he walked in. "Hello, friend," Newt said opening his case and walking in. Newt smiled to himself as he said down at his desk inside his shed. And got lost in thought. _Merlins beard this is getting out of hand, but Theseus said that the ministry can help. I must be desperate,_ Newt let out a sigh and went to go and feed his beasts, and take care of them.

Hours later and Newt felt satisfied with being in his case, so he got out of it to find Theseus writing a letter, it seemed like a long letter because of how focused he was on writing it. Newt closed the case walked over to his brother.

"Thank you for earlier brother," Newt said walking up behind him. Theseus nodded without looking up from his work. Newt sighed. "I'm sorry Thee," Newt said walking over to the other desk in their room. Theseus looked up from his work to see his brother pull out a journal and grabbed a quill that was at the desk. Theseus got off his chair and walked up behind Newt.

"What are you writing Newton?" Theseus asked gently putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Newt did not say anything he simply looked at his brother's hand and gave him a small smile.

Newt was happy because they had one more day on this boat, however, he was also nervous. The ministry has not been kind to him ever. Not even his own mother who works for the ministry. Newt sighed as he looked off the side of the ship taking in the cold air. Theseus was sitting at a table working again. _All he does is work_. Newt thought feeling the cold sea air on his face. _Free me, free me,_ Newt paid no attention to the dark wizard inside his mind. Newt got lost in the sea air that he did not see Theseus walk up next to him. "Waiting to get off this boat I see little brother,"

"Yes Theseus, but- I'm, I'm also nervous," Newt let out a sigh and looked at the clouds. _It looked like it_ _was going to rain,_ Newt thought thinking about Frank his Thunderbird. This made him smile. He, of course, can not tell Theseus about him. _He is free now._ Newt thought again. Newt now realized that he has not asked him about his travels yet, _but why would he care_. Newt nodded and walked away from the rail of the ship. Theseus watched him as he sat down on a bench that was in the middle of the deck.

Newt felt relieved when they called land. Newt, however, was in pain when they did call land. Theseus was writing a letter when they called. "We are home Newt, come we must get to the ministry," Newt, however, did not get up. "Bloody hell, Newton!? Come on Newton." Theseus let out an annoyed sigh and picked up his brother along with his case. Some people on the boat when they were getting off looked worried as Theseus carried his brother off the boat.

They had to stop by Newt's apartment before they went to the ministry. Newt sat down making a noise. Theseus laughed a little. "Don't be so dramatic. Anyway, I wrote to mother," Newt raised his eyebrows and looked at the floor.

"Thee, I have not seen mother since," Newt shivered at that terrible day, of Newt being expelled from school. Theseus nodded and sat down next to him. "Did she write back?" Newt asked after getting lost in the memory. Theseus nodded.

"Yes, she did, she wrote," Theseus pulled out the letter and read

" _Dear Theseus,_

 _I will be coming over right away when you get home, tell Newton I can't wait to see him again. Is he still writing that book, that he wrote to me about all those years ago? Even though I hate that he is a writer, tell him to join the ministry like us. Anyway, write back when you get this,_

 _Your loving mother,"_ Theseus gave Newt the letter.

"Ah, I, I see she still does not support me and my work," Newt said standing up quickly and took off his Hufflepuff scarf and hanged it up.

"I need to write mother back ok. Can I use your desk down here?" his brother asked. Newt gave him a half smile and nodded.

Newt was in his case in his bedroom finishing his book when someone knocked on the front door. A few minutes later someone knocked on his case. Newt let out a breath and climbed out. When Newt opened the lid, he saw his brother and mother standing in the room. "Hello, Newton," his mother asked with hesitation in her voice. Newt climbed out and nodded. He shuffled his feet a little.

"Hello, mother," Newt said also with hesitation. Theseus smiled, and he also shuffled his feet, but it was nerves for his brother and not for how this awkward reunion between the two of them. Theseus watched Newt look at their mother for the first time in a long time. This did not last long, however, because Newt put his hands to his ears just like on the boat a few days before. _"Your mothers here that's nice. I don't think she knows but you cant tell her, you cant tell anyone nephew and you cant speak about me either._ "

"Get out of my head!" Newt yelled as he ran out of the room. Leaving his case and family alone in his room.

Theseus and his mother stood there for a while as they shared a concerned look. "See what I mean he is not saying anything, he never does mother," Theseus said with a sigh as he closed the latches of his brother's magical case and sets it on his brother's desk. His mother nodded.

"I know what you mean son, what do we do?" She asked picking up Newt's journal and opened to a page.

"I think we need to take him to the ministry," Theseus suggested. His mother nodded again

"That, is a good idea Thee," she said again with a little hesitation.

Newt paced back and forth. This was rare for the young wizard, he never paced. _What should I do? What should I do?_ Newt panicked as his brother and mother walked down to meet him. "Newton. We are going to take you to the ministry," his mother said as she eyed his book on the table in the middle of the room. Newt, not looking at her or his brother nodded.

"Ok, but, never mind let's go," Newt said walking over to his coat hanging on a rack. His mother noticed him limping, but she chooses not to say anything. Newt gave them a half smile and made sure that he had his wand and wallet. Nodding to himself he opened the door.

The small family walked down the streets to the ministry. The Scamanders were silent on the outside sure but in their minds, they were all thinking about Newt's problem and why he can't talk about it. Newt's mind was the busiest because he was thinking and Grindelwald was talking also, he was buzzing inside his head. Newt tried to drown him out with his thinking about Tina and how he will get the first copy of his book to her when he gets it published. _"I warned you, this is what you get. You cant get rid of me Scamander, no one can,"_

"Theseus did you write to them?" Newt heard his mother say but it was a little quiet because the dark wizard was talking too loud.

"Yes mother, I did. When Newton and I were on the ship back home," Theseus replied with his voice getting quieter to Newt's ears.

"Newt, we are here. Newt?" Theseus looked at his little brother who looked like he was not listening. Newt hums and looked at the ministry in front of them.

"Ok, " _Goodbye dark wizard._ Newt added in his mind as he and his family walked in.

The lobby was, as usual buzzing with life. Just like MACUSA in New York. Newt let out a shaky sigh that concerned Theseus. "Are you ready brother?" Theseus asked Newt who nodded slowly. Then they all walked up to the front desk. Theseus cleared his throat.

"Mr. Scamander your home. Ah, I see you brought your brother. Is he ready to talk to the council?" the lady at the desk looked at Newt who rocked nervously. Newt nodded and bit his lip not meeting the lady's eyes.

"He is, right Newton?" again Newt nodded slowly.

"Ok I will tell them that you are ready," Newt felt himself nod. 

" _You cant tell them about me. Free me Scamander, free me Scamander,"_ the young wizard shook his head and followed his family to this meeting, hoping that they will understand what is going on.

"Settle down, settle down," the Minister of Magic called as he got the meeting started. "Please welcome the Scamander"s," everyone looked as Theseus and his mother walked in. "Now welcome. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander," Newt walked in nervously and sat down in a chair in front of the minister's seat. "Hello, Newt. How are you doing after New York?" at this point Newt realized that he needed to speak now, but what do you say when you have the most powerful dark wizard in your mind and he won't stop talking.

"Er, doing fine minister," Newt said simply looking at his brother who nodded for him to go on. Newt nodded back and took a breath, but when he opened his mouth no words came _._

" _Ha, you can't say,"_

"Get out my head dark wizard," Newt said out loud. Everyone in the room gasped, even his family. The minister walked down to Newt and studied him.

"What did you say Scamander?" he asked looking in Newt's eyes, but Newt did not look at him he just stared at the floor. Newt let out a sigh but, again no words came out of his mouth.

"I can't tell you, he said I cant,"

"The dark wizard you mean?" the minister asked. Newt nodded.

"How do we, I get him out-out of my mind?" Newt asked with fear and sadness in his voice. the Minister nodded. Then he hummed.

"I think you can force him out, with so help. All of the Aurors get down here, and help Scamander," he called. Theseus and everyone else walked down to help the young wizard. "Wands ready. Scamander close your eyes," Newt felt pain in his side again but he did what he was told.

 _"Hello!?" Newt called but no one answered. This is when he realized that he was inside in own mind._

" _Hello Scamander," Newt pulled out his wand and raised it at the dark wizard._

" _You don't want to do this," Newt, for the first time since he meet this evil thorn in his side and mind. Looked at him in the eyes. Then he half smiled. A flash of light swarmed Newt's mind and thus the form of the dark wizard was gone. Newt smiled to himself and put his wand back into his coat pocket, and closed his eyes with relief._

When Newt opened his eyes he saw that he was no longer in the ministry but was back in his apartment in his bed. He looked over to the door to see his brother standing by the door with him looking down at his shoes. "Hello, dear brother," Newt said rolling over but then wincing in pain when he did so. Theseus was by his side to help him.

"Easy brother, you will be sore for a few days," Newt nodded.

"What happened?" Newt asked looking at his case. "And did you,"

"Yes, I did. You don't remember?" Newt shook his head and looked at his clothes. This is when he realized that he was wearing something from the hospital.

"Well, dear brother, you passed out like you have been attacked by a dementor or something," Newt's eyes went big. "And is he?"

"Er, yes he did. I don't have to deal with him anymore," Newt said.

"And he did not say anything to you?" Theseus asked pulling up the chair that was at Newt's desk.

"Hum, right, only _Free me,_ that is all he said," Newt said not telling the whole truth. Since Theseus does not know his own brother very well, did not ask anything else.

"Well, that's weird, anyway why don't you get some sleep. I will be down stairs," Newt smiled and closed his eyes.

-The End


	2. Brotherly moments

Newt woke the next morning, feeling a little better than the day before. Newt however still could not move as much. The young wizard looked over to see his brother standing in the doorway. This time he was holding breakfast. Newt raised his eyebrows. "What? An older brother can't bring his little brother some food?" Newt half-smiled as his brother pulled up the chair at his desk.

"Why?" Newt asked taking the plate from his older brother. Theseus looked at him. It was his time to raise his eyebrows.

"Why what? What are you trying to say, Newton?" Theseus asked sitting down on the chair that he pulled up earlier. Newt said no more, but Theseus knew that he had something else on his mind, but he did not ask.

The brothers were in a comfortable silence drinking Butterbeer and playing there fourth game of Wizard Chess. "Well, little brother looks like I beat you again," Theseus said with a small chuckle. Newt looked at him for a brief second then looked away. 

_Why is he being nice to me?_ Newt thought looking at the chess board. Theseus saw his brothers face. He looked ashamed for some reason. 

"Newton, is there something you need and or want to tell me?" Theseus said picking up his mug and took a sip. Newt did not say anything instead he shook his head and looked down to his half-full mug. Then he cleared his throat and tried to shift himself but that made him wince in pain again. Newt let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Theseus quietly took his mug and got off the chair.

"Thee, did mother go home?" Newt asked. However, this was not the thing that was bugging him. Theseus nodded and walked towards the door. Newt's eyes closed again.

"Wait, Newt. A doctor will be coming to check on you later," Newt nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

Newt woke with a start a few hours later. He looked up breathing hard to see that the room was dark, and the door was closed. Newt tried to sit up but that made him let out a cry of pain, a very loud one that made Theseus run into the room. "Newton,"

 _I'm not a child Theseus,_ Newt thought in the dark room as Theseus turns on the light. Newt looked at him and sighed.

"Are you ok Newton?" Theseus asked walking over to Newt's bedside. Newt rolled his eyes, but Theseus did not see it, for Newt did not meet his brother's eyes when he asked.

"Yes, Thee, I am," Newt said shifting himself again. This time he held in the cry of pain in his throat. Theseus looked at him.

"Are you sure little brother?" Newt nodded and looked down in shame.

"Why are you, being, being nice to me?" Newt asked right before Theseus could leave the room. Theseus turned around fast with a shocked look on his face. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why, why am I being nice to you? Newt, I have always been nice to you," Newt raised his eyebrows, then he closed his eyes, trying to hide the tears that are forming in his eyes. However, Theseus saw an escaped tear fall down his face. Newt cleared his throat to try to stop himself from crying, but it did not work. Theseus was by his side in instant. "Newton its ok, what's wrong?" Theseus asked pulling his brother into a hug that made Newt flinch. Newt, however, did not say anything for the tears kept coming.

The brothers sat there for a while with Newt still crying, but then he quickly calmed down because Pickett came out of his pocket. "Pickett? Hello," Newt said wiping the tears from his eyes. Theseus gave his little brother a smile.

"Newton? Are you ok now?" Theseus asked standing up. Newt, however, did not get a chance to answer because his doorbell rang. "That is probably the doctor. I will go get him ok," Newt nodded and let out a shaky sigh.

Newt laid in his bed thinking about whether he should tell Theseus about what Grindelwald had told him. _Maybe this is something I should keep to myself, but Theseus needs to know this, Merlin's beard what should I do?_ Newt hums and looked at the door when he heard a nock. Newt sighed. "Come in Thee," Newt said shifting himself again but, like last time he let out a cry of pain. Theseus and a doctor were standing in the doorway.

"Is this your brother Mr. Scamander?" The doctor asked. Theseus nodded as they walked up next to Newt's bedside.

"Newt Scamander," Newt introduced himself. The doctor held out his hand, But Newt did not take it. The doctor nodded and went over to Newt to check him.

Theseus paced just outside Newt's bedroom door waiting for the doctor to finish. _Please be okay Newton, please._ He thought as Newt's door opened. Theseus looked at him with worry displayed in his eyes. "Is Newton ok, will he be ok?" Theseus asked to quickly. The doctor looked at the open door to see Newt sleeping.

"Yes, he is. It turns out what ever mess he got himself into it broke a few ribs. He will be just fine," Theseus let out a sigh of relief.

"How long will Newton be in bed for?" Theseus asked looking at his little brother sleeping soundly. The doctor nodded thinking.

"A few days," he answered before he left Theseus alone in the hallway.

" _Tell him Artemis, tell him." Newt looked behind him to see Dumbledore standing right in front of him. Then he faded._

" _Hello Newt," Newt turned around again to see his brother, but it was not the happy face he sees now it was his brother from his childhood._

" _Why did you not tell me? He is related to us; the most dangerous dark wizard of our time and you did not tell me. Newton, you are no longer my brother leave this family and never come back!" His brother pushed him out a door and then Newt was falling._

" _Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, you are no longer welcome at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Go, pack your things," memories flowed through the young wizard's mind as he fell through an endless void. Newt screamed and screamed, but no one heard him. Newt was ripped from his case, wand, coat, and worse of all Pickett._

" _Pickett, Pickett!" he called as he did for his other beasts, but they did not show. He called for his other friends from New York, but they did not show either._

Newt woke up screaming, cold sweat ran down his face. Pickett made a sound of worry on his desk. "Pickett," Newt said with relief in his voice. Newt let out his hand for the small beast to come onto his palm. Theseus, of course, heard him scream, so Newt heard him run up the stairs.

"Newt, Newt," Newt heard his brother call. A panicked Newt closed his eyes again, but all he saw was his nightmare that he had a few seconds before. "Newt are you ok?" his brother asked turning on the light with out warning. Newt let out a sigh.

"It was just a nightmare Thee, nothing to worry about,"

"What was your nightmare about Newt, tell me," Theseus demanded. Newt did not answer for a while. _Tell him now._ Newt thought.

"Do you remember two days ago when you asked me what the dark wizard said to me when he was in my head?" His brother nodded. "Well, I did not tell you the whole truth," Newt paused. Theseus nodded for him to go on, but Newt again did not say anything for a while. Then he sighed. "He, he um, told me that he is my, our uncle," Newt meet his eyes for a brief second then looked away when he saw a shocked look on his face.

"Our uncle? He told you this?" Newt nodded and looked down at Pickett who was still in his hand. "Newton, he is playing with you, I don't believe it," Newt did not say anything. "We did not know our father," again Newt nodded as his brother worked it out. "Maybe you were right brother but what do we do? Newt shrugged.

"I don't know brother, but we will work this out together,"

"Do you want to play chess?" Newt smiled and nodded.

"Can you get the Butterbeer?" Theseus rolled his eyes.

"It's four in the morning," Theseus sighed when he saw the look on his brother's face. "Ok, but I'm not telling mother, and neither will you," Newt laughed as he watched his brother leave the room.

-The end.


End file.
